ryur
by ManBearPigPwnsAll
Summary: ety


CH.1

_Littleroot Town  
July 10, 2010  
9:12 a.m._

Littleroot Town, a small settlement located in the southernmost part of the Hoenn region. It is surrounded North, East and West by land, with the ocean situated at its Southern shore. Not much can be said about Littleroot Town, it is not especially big, there are no exciting attractions, and it is a dry town, meaning there is no alcohol or liquor to be found. All in all, it is a very unexciting place, but the one thing Littleroot Town has going for it is the laboratory and rather massive Pokemon ranch, located up north in the outskirts of the city, at the in-between point where Route 101 and Littleroot Town both begin and end. Said ranch and laboratory both belong to the world renowned Professor Birch, one of the world's top Pokemon researchers. It is at his laboratory where aspiring Pokemon trainers from all over Hoenn travel to in order to recieve their very own starter and Pokedex and embark on their very own journey.

Inside his lab, Prof. Birch surveyed the three teenagers standing before him. Having already made his usual speech and introduction, he led them to one of the rooms where, in the center, standing 4 feet from the ground, was a circular device containing three Pokeballs. "Inside these Pokeballs rest the Hoenn region's starter Pokemon. Treecko, Torchic, and Mudkip" He informed to the three teens. "The three of them just hatched about four months ago, so they are still relatively young. But don't let this discourage you. With the proper care and training, these little guys will quickly grow big and strong. Now, which of you will choose first?" There was a small moment of silence in the room before it was broken by one of the girls in the group.

"Ooh! Me! I wanna choose first!" Said the girl. Her name was Sarah Lyons, 15 years old, a native of Slateport city and an energetic and bubbly girl, all five feet, seven inches of her. She had dark brown hair, which she had fashioned into two pigtails, both of them resting on her torso, just above her chest, and her eyes were a bright sparkling green.

Sarah eagerly walked over to the Pokeballs and carefully inspected them before picking up the Pokeball which sported a small fire emblem.

"Alright! Torchic, come on out!" She tossed the Pokeball and out came the little chick Pokemon.

"KYAAAAAAAAH! HOW CUUUTE!" She screeched, much to the annoyance of the two teens behind her. The little Pokemon, however took the compliment in stride and let out a few happy chirps before fluffing herself up in pride. "You and I are going to be the best of friends, Torchic! Together, there is nothing we can't do! No obstacles will stand in our way!" Sarah proudly declared as she picked up Torchic and hugged her to her chest.

"Chic! Torchic!" (Yeah! Let's do it!)

"Well, now that that's out of the way, I'll be going next" Sarah looked up to see the owner of the voice, Saku Geist. He was a young man of 16 years, he was five feet eleven inches tall, had raven black hair and amber colored eyes. He was wearing a plain black t-shirt that fit snugly over his body, somewhat loose camo pants and red, white and black trainers. Saku walked over to the pokeballs and, having already made his decision weeks before, picked up the pokeball with the leaf emblem and tossed it to reveal Treecko. After being released, the Wood Gecko Pokemon searched his surroundings to find the one who summoned him. His eyes found Saku's and the two of them locked gazes, neither one of them backing down. After 15 tense seconds Treecko finally looked away, earning Saku a small triumphant smirk. "Well, Quetzal, it seems you'll be traveling with me from now on"

Quetzal simply nodded at this and said "Tree, Treecko"(Yes, master trainer) and walked over to stand at Saku's side.

"Quetzal?" Sarah questioned Saku.

He answered,"His nickname" and left it at that.

Now, it was the turn of the third member of the group. A girl who, up to this point, had not said a word and barely acknowledged Sarah and Saku earlier in the day. She was standing at a modest five feet four inches. Her skin was so pale, it would be considered unhealthy on a normal person and everything about her was black. Short black hair, black tank top and a tight, black skirt that ended just two inches above her knees and black sandals. Her eyes, however, were another matter altogether. They were a startingly deep, ocean blue and just as empty, and her face seemed to be permanently devoid of any form of expression or emotion. Her name was Camille Valerius, 15 years old. Wordlessly and silently, she stalked over to the remaining pokeball, adorned with a blue emblem in the shape of a teardrop. She tossed the pokeball into the air and out came Mudkip. The little Mud Fish Pokemon sported a big grin on his face and cheerfully looked up to Camille.

"Kip! Mud Mudkip? Mudkip!"(Hi! Are you my trainer? Nice to meet you!)

During the whole ordeal, Camille said nothing and merely stared at Mudkip with her expressionless face. Following the next few moments, which were highly uncomfortable to all who were present(the exception being Camille), little Mudkip's big smile steadily vanished to be replaced with a cowed expression. He saw his trainer reach out to him and motion with her hand for him to come closer and the poor little Pokemon nearly recoiled in fear, but he braced himself and slowly walked over to Camille while muttering

"Muuuuuud! Kip Mud? Mudkip!"(Waaaaah! That's my trainer? How scary!)

When Mudkip was close enough, Camille swiftly crouched and scooped up the little Pokemon, cradling him to her chest. When Mudkip saw his scary trainer bend down to pick him up, he nearly wet himself, but was astonished to notice that her touch was surprisingly warm and gentle.

Professor Birch, who had seen stranger things than this, didn't bat an eye at the scene and pulled out three pokedexes and three sets of pokeballs from a nearby desk and handed out each teen their respective items. "These devices are called pokedexes. They contain information of all known Pokemon in the world. Now, why don't you open them and see what you can learn about your starters?" Saku nodded and was the first to go. He opened up his pokedex and aimed it at Quetzal.

**Treecko, the Wood Gecko Pokemon. Treecko is a calm and collected Pokemon, never panicking under any situation. This Pokemon will fearlessly stand up to any opponent, no matter how large and the soles of its feet are covered in hundreds of millions of microscopic scales, enabling Treecko to climb onto any surface no matter how slick.**

Current level: 5

Known moves: Pound, Leer, Bullet Seed

_Route 101, just outside of Birch's Lab_  
_July 10, 2010  
9:42 a.m._

"So cool! This is so cool! We're Pokemon trainers now! Isn't this exciting?" Sarah squealed, much to the annoyance of her fellow trainers."By the way, we have not been properly introduced! Silly me! Where are my manners? My name is Sarah, Sarah Lyons, I am sixteen years old and I'm from Slateport city! My favorite food in the world is curry, my least favorite food are mushrooms, YUCK! Do you like my Torchic? He's SO CUUUUTE! I'm gonna catch so many cute Pokemon and together, we'll dominate Pokemon Contests all over the world!" She finally finished and took a deep breath, while offering her hand for Saku to shake.

Saku was a little stunned and reluctantly impressed at the fact that Sarah said her speech rather fast and in a single breath and warily shook her hand.

"Um, my name is Saku Geist. Weird name, I know. And I'm from Petalburg city" He chose not to elaborate after that, not wanting to give Sarah any details or information that she would turn into fodder for another rambling speech and hopefully shut up. Unfortunately, poor Saku underestimated Sarah and soon discovered that getting the perky brunette to not talk was as likely as getting an Ursaring to NOT shit in the woods.

Meanwhile, while Saku was forced to endure Sarah regaling him with tales of her trip to Petalburg, the three trainers' starter Pokemon gathered themselves together a little distance away to better acquaint themselves.

(So Mudkip, Quetzal, are you guys excited to begin your journey with your trainers?) Torchic chirped.

Quetzal nodded (Yes, Master Trainer seems to be a very capable human. I am sure that under his guidance, I will quickly grow strong and powerful enough to defeat any foe. Unfortunately, the same can't be said about your human.)

Torchic blinked in confusion (Trainer Sarah? What do you mean by that?)

Quetzal smirked at her (What I mean is that under that airheaded bimbo's clumsy training and care you will never grow to your full potential. I've heard of those Pokemon Contests she was babbling on about. She will only preety you up and turn you into her own personal living, breathing pokedoll.)

Torchic puffed herself up in anger and indignation (Wh... Why, you meanie, creepy eyed bastard! You take that back!)

Quetzal didn't say anything and merely gave Torchic another smirk before turning his back on her and, with amazing speed and skill well becoming of his species, climbed up a nearby tree and lied down on one of its branches. An enraged Torchic tried to follow him, running(hopping?) to the base of the tree.

(Hey, come back here you cowardly reptile so I can put you in your place!)

Once again, Quetzal said nothing to the little chick and promptly proceeded to flip her off, not even bothering to look down at her. Torchic became, if possible, even more furious and began to chirp obscenities to the Wood Gecko Pokemon that made poor little Mudkip, who had been forgotten nearby, blush. He cautiously sidled up behind Torchic and prodded the back of her head.

Torchic, not amused at having her obscene ranting to Quetzal interrupted, sharply turned around and shrieked (What do you want?)

Poor little Mudkip lowered his head and meekly said (You shouldn't fight him. He's trying to bait you. It's just what he wants.)

Torchic, who was still furious closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths (Yeah, yeah, I guess you're right. I shouldn't even bother with that jerk, but he just made me so mad!  
An-anyway, I'm sorry for yelling at you, that was uncalled for.)

Mudkip gave her a small smile and was about to tell her she was forgiven, but was interrupted by a sudden, earsplitting shriek, courtesy of Sarah Lyons, who was staring indignantly at the emotionless Camille, an awkward looking Saku standing between them.

"Say... say that again you... you... EMO! SAY THAT AGAIN!" Sarah screamed while pointing an accusing finger at Camille, who calmly stared back at her.

Camille opened her mouth and, in a soft voice laced with derision, said "I said, Saku is simply too polite to tell you he has no interest in hearing about your asinine exploits and would greatly apprecieate it if you shut that gargantuan hole in your face. Not to mention your lack of creativity at coming up with passable insults."

Sarah said nothing and dumbly stared at Camille in shock, as though unable to believe she really had said that again. After a few moments, she quickly recovered and yelled "You... BITCH! Where do you get off talking to me like that? Just who the hell do you think you are?"

Camille said nothing and simply stared at Sarah, who, not to be outdone, glared right back at her. The staring contest lasted for only a few seconds before Sarah looked away from Camille's very creepy, very unnerving gaze and now, both furious and humiliated, Sarah rounded on Saku "And you!" She screeched at Saku who froze like a Deerling caught in the headlights. "What this hussy said before, is that true?"

Saku, realizing he was caught in a compromising position, raised his right hand to rub the back of his head and quickly averted his gaze. "Well... I... Uh... I don't... Umm..." He quickly shut up thinking it was probably for the best to not say anything.

When Saku neither confirmed nor denied Camille's words, Sarah began to puff up in anger, her face now resembling a large tomato. "YOU JERK! That's it, I challenge you to a Pokemon battle, right here and now! Torchic, get over here and teach this jerk a lesson!" Torchic came forward eagerly, wanting an excuse to put down Quetzal for his rudeness earlier. Saku, gave a small exasperated sigh, before he looked up at Quetzal, who met his gaze. "Come on" Quetzal nodded and swiftly jumped down, ready to prove himself to his trainer. After both trainers and Pokemon readied themselves, Sarah called out the first attack "Torchic use Peck!" Torchic gave a battle chirp and charged forward, ready to take down Quetzal, who stood motionless waiting for his trainer's orders. When Torchic got close enough, Saku called out his attack "Jump, then Pound!" Quetzal quickly jumped over Torchic, evading the attack and used his thick tail to literally pound the little chick to the ground. Sarah growled at this "Don't you take that Torchic! Fight back with Ember!" Torchic nodded and got ready to fire the attack, but Saku quickly called out "Take cover!" and Quetzal ran over to hide behind the tree he was resting on earlier in the day. After Torchic's attack subsided, Saku gave his next order "Use Bullet Seed and get up close!" Quetzal fired his attack and quickly made his way to Torchic's location. Given that Bullet Seed was a Grass attack, it did minimal damage to Torchic, but it was enough to make her flinch and that's what Saku was counting on. When Quetzal got close enough to Torchic, Saku called out his next attack "Send Torchic flying and then use Pound!" Using his powerful tail and his running momentum, Quetzal easily sent Torchic several feet into the air. He then jumped to Torchic's level and with another thrust of his tail, sent the little chick crashing to the ground, a small dust cloud following the impact.


End file.
